Bittersweet Letters to Lisbon
by Bethy1416
Summary: With Jane having fled to a warmer climate, where we only believed was somewhere along the coastline of South America, Teresa receives various letters during the course of his two year gallivant. This is how I would have liked for them to have read...
1. Introduction

_**A/N: My thoughts on how the letters would have read (more like how I wanted them to have read!). AU because this is not what happened, or I at least highly doubt it, otherwise something would have been said in the show by now.**_

Introduction

Jane had fled. She couldn't contact him, couldn't find him. She had no confirmation. Had he truly killed his nemesis after a decade long battle with the devil? She hated to admit to herself that there was always a slight contraction of her heart when she thought of the good, yet bad thing he had done. She was proud of him. For killing a man. What had he turned her into?

For weeks she had restless nights, wondering if when she woke up the next day Jane would be lying in a prison cell somewhere. She wanted him to stay hidden, but she also wanted him back. She wanted to discuss issues, voice new ones. She wasn't able to focus completely on an investigation, another personal case running through her head all the time. Where was he hiding? After almost two weeks of not hearing from him, she worried that his body was now floating idly along America's coastline. She kept up to date with the new cases that States' PD departments were cataloguing as suicide, it scarred a little more inside her each time. Almost another week had gone by before she slipped the first of many ageing envelopes out of the post box flap on her front door. She never knew if the next one would be her last...


	2. Letter One

Letter One

Received: December 14th, 2011

_Dear Lisbon,  
><em>_I know I should have made a bigger effort to contact you sooner, I hope you understand that I had to lay low for a while. I tried calling you from the park beside the church grounds, but I assume you were under police surveillance at that time… I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, from the very first moment to the last. Only you'd have granted a man with, I quote, 'a homeless vibe,' access to the files and archives that eventually led me here._

_I will contact you again soon, I apologise for leaving you with such a litigious mess._

_U no hoo_


	3. Letter Two

Letter Two

Received: 27th December, 2011  
>Attached: A fine, silk scarf with a variety of birds and flowers etched into the material.<p>

_Dear Lisbon,  
><em>_I hope your Christmas wasn't too dreary, I missed our annual Secret Santa with the team. Of course our ritual Christmas Eve drink is sorely remembered, but nothing to say we can't make up for it in the future? I wish you were here to see the festivities, the lights must be using up half of the limited energy source! Please accept the small gift attached, it was the least I could do…_

_Merry Christmas, my friend!_

_U no hoo_


	4. Letter Three

Letter Three

Received: January 6th, 2012  
>Attached: A photograph of the ocean; an endless blue horizon and a strip of pale sands weaving along the bottom. Location cannot be identified.<p>

_Dear Lisbon,  
><em>_There are so many things I wish to say. I miss you, a lot. I never truly realised just how much I relied on you, I took you for granted over the years. I hope I'm not coming on too strong, I've just got an abundance of time and space to think out here. I want too much. I want you to visit, to see the attempt at a new life I've created. I want to have contact with you, contact that means you can reply. I want, so much, to return home to you but I fear that I would end up in a worse place… I do not regret doing what I did, I just wish that I could have had chance to tidy the mess up after me. Clearly isolation is only bliss for so long. One day it becomes your enemy and greedily swallows your thoughts, including the ones you don't want it to have._

_I hope you're well and had a happy New Year!_

_U no hoo_


	5. Letter Four

Letter Four

Received: February 14th, 2012

_Dear Teresa,  
><em>_Preparations for celebrations are once again exciting the community. There's only a small population where I now reside, so the atmosphere has a bearable buzz, rather than a frantic rush. I help on request but, as I have over the years, distanced myself from the romance, for obvious reasons. I do very much hope you will not be spending the evening alone, and I don't mean working, Agent Lisbon!_

_I write to you often, but only a selected few get mailed; blame my loneliness and fear. I use the little native language I know to communicate with the locals, but I have stumbled upon a new fact; being understood is an underrated pleasure._

_Enjoy your evening, Teresa. I hope whoever your company may be deserves you!_

_U no hoo_


	6. Letter Five

Letter Five

Received: March 2nd, 2012

_Dear Teresa,  
><em>_I've settled well. My linguistic skills are developing, flourishing even! I enjoy the sun and the air here is wonderfully pure. I think you'd like it. The natural surroundings have tremendous health benefits and the market sells fresh fruit, including sweet, sweet strawberries!_

_I heard from a source that you have sojourned in DC in recent weeks? I hope you're considering a new beginning there, it'd be good for you. If you feel my letters are withholding you from moving on, or my incessant rambling is irritating, then please let my personal messengers at the Carnie lot know. I shan't be offended, my dear._

_Good luck, Teresa._

_U no hoo_


	7. Letter Six

Letter Six

Received: April 6th, 2012  
>Attached: A small print photo of colourful fruits on a dusty, dark cloth on the sandy floor.<p>

_Dear Lisbon,_

_It feels like years ago that I spoke to you last, I've been trying to think of things to say that are of interest to you. I thought I knew you so well, but these months apart have cast a darkening shadow over my recollections and memories of you and our times together. You were, mostly, a delight to have worked with, although you often enjoyed giving me a taste of my own nasty medicine. You have quite the respectable personality. I can sense the suspicious look you're giving these compliments, it feels like I'm morphing into an old character of mine, a happier one. Do not fear-I shall not be conning my new neighbours._

_The photograph attached was one I took before sending the last letter. Finding a place to have them processed and printed around here is far more difficult than I thought!_

_Stay well._

_U no hoo_


End file.
